The Path to Peace
by dead-soulreaper
Summary: They say the road to hell is paved with the best of intentions and the path to peace is illuminated with the flames of war. Dive in and follow Naruto and company as they walk their own path. AU, no akatsuki(some i will use), Madara is dead, so is Obito(come on he had a boulder fall and crush him) and OOC Naruto ( more serious after dropping his mask) Naru/tem OC/FEMHaku
1. Prologue

**AN:You will see some VERY minor xovers from some of my fav anime. and shout out to MrBlue987 for the co-write on the prologue. **

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING, SWORDS AND JUTSU BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS AND ANIME! Except my own ides those are mine.**

* * *

The Path to Peace

Prologue

"We have him surrounded." Said the ANBU over his radio. "When do we move?" he heard in reply. "When he falls asleep." As they continued to watch him he started to droop in exhaustion. He had, apparently, been traveling for days without sleep trying to evade the very ANBU that now surrounded him.

"We've been following him for four days solid, he should be out cold for kami's sake!" "Quite, he might fucking hear us!" Suddenly the sound of a branch cracking shatters the silence like an explosive tag. The Captain of the squad whips around to check on their quarry to find that he's gone. "SQAUD REPORT!" " He disappeared!" he practically yelled, his cover blown, over his now useless radio. All he gets in response is a muffled yell and the rasp of a katana cutting through flesh, bone, and armor.

Turning to retreat he finds his path blocked by a man with a crescent shaped scar on his right cheek, loose-fitting black ANBU pants, mesh shirt, and a long black short sleeveless hooded coat with crimson lining that had seen better days. But the most striking things about him were not his clothes or his red hair, that the ANBU had reason to fear . It was the man's amber yellow eyes that were almost the color of honey, and long black nodachi in his hand that had an almost deadly air about it that scared him the most. As he stared at it longer he saw a drop of what was probably his comrade's blood slowing making its way down the razor-sharp edge. Then almost as if the blade was drinking it in the droplet was absorbed."Kami I hate you Iwa nin." were the last words the man heard. Before he could scream, the flash of black steal ends his life.

Looking upon the carnage he sighs "I hope I at least have some clansmen left alive.". unknown to him three people around the nations sneeze at the same time. Most notable is a blonde genin chasing a very sadistic cat in the village hidden in the leaves.

* * *

"AAAAACCCCCHHHHOOOOOO!, man I better not be getting sick." Said Naruto as he chased after Tora the bane of all genin.

"Relax Naruto, just focus on the mission.", said Kakashi. "Yes sensei , the target is heading west through the market towards the hokage tower." said Naruto running among the many civilians and ninja in the market.

"Copy Baka/Dobe" said Sasuke and Sakura as they ran to catch up with their teammate.

Catching up Sasuke spots the demon cat ducking into an alleyway and reports, "Hey Dobe target spoted entering the next alley on your right.". "Copy Teme" says Naruto as he hangs the right. "The target is trapped at the end of the alley, Sakura-Chan do you have the carrier box?" "Of course Baka" she answers.

"Okay then _SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!_" Naruto calls out making the cross shaped hand sign blocking the alley as Sasuke and Sakura appear above him ready to capture the object that has made the last three hours hell for them. Naruto edges closer making sure that the cat is paying attention to him as Sakura gets into position. Kakashi arrives to watch his team next attempt at catching the demon cat. and calls out, "On my mark ... 3...2...1...MARK!".

Naruto dives for the cat catching it's back legs it freaks and turns our hero's face into a well used scratching post. Naruto reacting on instinct throws the cat at Sasuke where it attacks his face as well. Reacting the same Sasuke tosses the feline towards the pinkette where it lands in the cat carrier complete their mission.

"Congrats Team 7, mission complete lets to the tower and report in." Kakashi says while eye smiling his team. "Sure sensei." Sakura says brightly while Naruto grumbles, " I say we kill the damn thing and forget this ever happened.". Sakura was about to hit the blonde when Sasuke spoke up, "For once Dobe I agree with you ." Naruto just huffs in response. During this Sakura as a look of complete an utter shock looking between her to teammates. All the while the white haired Jounin shakes his head the two teens actions before turning towards the center of the village.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R and be gentle this is my first fic**

**dead-soulreaper signing off!**


	2. Onward toward headaches and chaos

**AN: Special thanks to Adharsh and viper167 my first reviewers, favs, and follows. as long as i keep getting reviews that want me keep writing i will. thanks to HollowTailedSaiyan93for taking a look. oh and this will be a more military style hidden leaf, so with that said im not gonna have little 12 and 13 year olds killing and assassinating people so everyone is three years older just for my own sanity, and also for i know i didn't give much on the sword from the first half of the prologue but i'll give a hint its from another major anime/manga. the first person to guess it get hints at whats to come later on. Also flamers will be ignored so if you don't like what i write don't read it. So without further adieu Naruto and Mystery man yall get the disclaim and I'll get this shit started. **

**Mystery man "you can't make me"**

**Naruto "ya i ain't doing it"**

**dsr "you have to i'm the author!"**

**Mystery man/Naruto "so"**

**dsr "if you don't i'll make the all the kage outlaw ramen"**

**Mystery man/Naruto "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" **

**dsr "you wanna bet it's my AU i can do what the fuck i want so how bout it boys"**

**Mystery man/Naruto "fine then the teme don't own anything but what he created in his own warped mind"**

* * *

The Path to Peace

Chapter 1: Here comes chaos

Just before sunrise Naruto is walking through the village thinking to himself. _'I wonder how everyone is gonna take it when they find out that this whole smile and let shit go is just an act'_. He looks down at the hellish orange jump suit he forces himself to wear _'I really need to get rid of this thing. I_ _like orange but damn this is to much and way to bright i'm a walking target. ... Yeah diffidently time for new clothes.' _Making up his mind he thinks _'Well kakashi sensei will be three hours late anyway so fuck it."_ **(AN: Look the Konoha 12 are all 15 and 16 now and every mid teen cusses)**. Walking through the market he looks for a shop that won't over charge him for broken useless gear. Turning down a side street he see a shop he never knew was there.

Making his way to the door he hears the distinct sounds of working forge, _'hmm... they must be just opening up'_ he thinks to himself. Walking through the door he is instantly in shock at all the different weapons, clothes, and armor. Making his way around the store out of all the katanas, battle axes, tantos, nodachi, bo-staffs a single sword calls out to him. It's a 41 inch katana, its handle is almost completely red with black ray skin. Moving up the weapon the hilt is a spiraling design in black as well, and its encased in a solid black hard wood sheath. His hands moves tentatively toward the sword, picking it up he draws the weapon. The blade it self is 30.5 inch and at just a mere glance he can tell the edge is ungodly shape. Feeling the weight settle in his hand he notices the it felt right for some reason. The whole time that this is going on Naruto doesn't catch a fairly large man come out of the back room where the forge sits. The man smiles lightly as he watches the young man lose himself at the sight of the sword.

"So you like the sword don't ya?" the man say breaking the silence. Naruto jumps as he's startled nearly dropping the katana in his shock. Stopping himself before he can he sheaths the weapon setting it back down in its resting place.

As Naruto turns to the man he answers, "Yeah i do, and i didn't catch your name."

"It's Tenki, and you?" the now named Tenki retorts.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki, sir." Says Naruto lowing his head wait for the normal treatment he gets.

"Wait Naruto? As in the Naruto from the orphanage?" Tenki ask slightly in shock.

"Yeah I'll leave if you want me to just don't yell ok?" said Naruto as he starts toward the door but is surprised by what Tenki says next.

"Hold up im not kicking you out, i actually honor the fourth last wish." He says and chuckles at the look of utter shock the blondes face.

Before Naruto can come out of his shock Tenki speaks again, "I think there's someone that might wanna see you. Just hold a sec."

Turning around Tenki sticks his head back into the back room and shouts, "Hey Tenten there's some one here you might want to see."

Naruto snaps out of his bewilderment and catches the name Tenki shouts out, _'Tenten where do i know that name.'_ are his thoughts.

"Who the hell could it be dad it's my teams day off." Naruto hears a girls voice call out.

Then out of the back room comes a brunette with her hair in two buns high on her head, then it clicks.

"Buns is that you?" Naruto says once again in shock.

"Foxy, holy shit so you finally graduated, it took you long enough!" Tenten say happy to see an old friend from the academy.

"Yeah you try and make normal clone with the amount of chakra that i have." Naruto says falling into a pout. Tenki can't help but burst into laughter a the sight of his adopted daughter and her old friend.

"So what ya shop... wait which Naruto are we talking to?" Tenten asks being one of the few that has seen the REAL Naruto.

Tenki turns his head in curiosity at this a speaks for the first time in a while. "What do yo mean Tenten?"

Naruto answers, "What she means is is it weather or not it's the real me or the idiot the i show every one else that she calls foxy for some reason."

"So which is it, Foxy or Naruto?" Tenten cuts in.

"It's the real me buns." Naruto answers letting his face relax and settling into a light scowl.

"Good, so your finally gonna wear something else besides that god awful jumpsuit?" Tenten ask with hope in her voice.

"Yeah and im gonna burn these things to." Naruto says.

"Well Tenten you get back to work and let Naruto here pick his new clothes." Tenki says wanting to makes some money.

Tenten returns to the forge while Tenki takes his position behind the counter by the front door and Naruto begins to look some clothes racks. thumbing through the racks he first picks out a pair of black ANBU pants with a single red stripe running down the pant legs, moving on he then picks a black long sleeve with a red swirl on the back, also he chooses dark red fingerless gloves with black metal on the backs. He the pick a set of black steel-toed boots.

* * *

Setting he new clothes on the counter he says, "I'll need these and four more sets the exact same, also how much would it be if i bought that red and black katana?"

Tenki, after adding up the cost answers, "Just the clothes it would come out to 15,000 Ryo, but if you bought the the katana I'll cut the cost of thee clothes by half because the sword alone is 10,000. If we did that then it would come out to 17,500 Ryo. does that sound like a deal."

Naruto is beside himself, he knows that the katana is easily worth three times that much but quickly says, "Deal, and do you have a changing room?"

Tenki answers, "Yeah we do it's the door at the back of the store to the right of the one that Tenten went through. You go change and I'll get the extra sets ready for you." Naruto reach for his toad wallet and cringes but hands Tenki the correct amount of money. He picks up his new clothes and heads to the changing room but makes shore to pick up his new sword.

Coming out of the changing room he straps his new to his back with a piece of his old jump suit, as he finishes Tenki returns and hands Naruto a box hold his new clothes a asks, "So what are you gonna name your blade?"

Naruto thinks for a second then smiles and simply says, "Konton no tsubasa(1)." Then he walks out the door thinking, _'i wonder if i'm the only uzumaki to wield a sword'_, and as if karma is answer his call...

* * *

A black clad swordsman is sitting in front of a dango shop close to the most south-eastern border the hot spring country and the fire country sipping a cup of tea when suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCHHHHOOOOO." The man sneezes spraying that last of his tea all over himself. he stand and says, "Well fuck there goes that, and that was some good tea too." he begins walking toward the fire country and thinks, _'I wonder how Haku and Zabuza are doing they're supposed to be in the wave, I think I'll drop in and say hey'_. Then stops mid step and shivers _'but i can't let Haku get me drunk again that almost ended bad,... though it was funny watching those idiots brothers get the shit beat out of them drinking Zabuza's sake even though we did it_.'.

* * *

Back in the Hidden Leaf, Naruto is walking toward training ground seven thinking, _'Well might as well go might my shit storm of a team so we can go get another shit mission'_.

* * *

**AN:This is for those of you who gave me support right out of the gate. also this will be semi OC centric because the focus is on Naruto and my OC. Oh and team 7 will NOT stay the same. But how it changes is for me to know and you to hate me trying to figure it out. for the first person to PM me with the correct guess on what the name of my OC's sword is you might figure it but you have to keep it to yourself.**

**(1) Konton no tsubasa means Blade of Chaos**

**R&R the next chapter should be p in a week**


	3. Team Fights and Howler Monkeys

**AN: Thanks for the support!, my updates will be on mondays and thursdays unless i start writing epic length chapter but i like the thing are going now. This is also the start of the wave arc and the action will start picking up from here on out and be warned the fight will be as detailed as i can make it so in short they will be bloody. also the naruto temari pairing will start to develop durning and after the chunin exams which wont happen for awhile because of the changes im gonna make to the time line.**

**DISCAILMER:I dont own Naruto or anything related to any other anime/manga, bout the only thing i own is my OC**

* * *

The Path to Peace

Chapter 2: Team Fights and Howler Monkeys

It's nearly 8:30am by the time Naruto makes it to training ground 7, walking into the clearing he sees Sasuke leaning against one of the three posts. Sasuke notices Naruto new clothes and sword and is a little surprised at the sudden shift and says, "Hey Dobe whats with the new get up and sword?"

Naruto retorts, "None of your business Sasuke, and before your start the whole 'I'm an Uchiha and an elite' i don't give a fuck". He then turns his back to the arrogant Uchiha and walks to opposite side of the clearing. Pulling his sword off his back Naruto sit down and lays back against the tree. laying his sword on his shoulder he silently nods off hoping to a small nap before the headache of team 7 known as Sakura arrives and starts her banshee like screaming like always.

* * *

It's 9:30 by the time Sakura finally arrives at the training ground and sees Sasuke still against the training post. Smiling in her full on fan girl mode she walks up to Sasuke and asks, "Hows your morning Sasuke?"

Sasuke groans but answers, "Surprising."

"Oh how so?" she asks. All Sasuke does is point at Naruto, she look in the direction that Sasuke is pointing in her eyes land on Naruto's sleeping form. She doesn't notice his new clothes so she asks, "What about the Baka is surprising?"

Sasuke sighs and says, "Look at his new gear." Doing as he says Sakura finally sees the new clothes Naruto is wearing and sword resting against his shoulder. Sakura takes in the sight of this new Naruto and the first thing she does is scream like the pink head banshee she is, "NARUTO!".

Naruto groans as he sits up and look toward cause of the headache inducing scream and sees an irate Sakura power walking to him and sighs, "Well same shit different day." He stands and prepares for the coming storm. Sakura arrives in front of Naruto and instantly starts screaming, "NARUTO WHAT ARE YOUR DOING TRYING TO COPY SASUKE YOU KNOW YOUR JUST A LOSER, DEAD-LAST, AND A BAKA. SO WHY DON'T YOU..."

Sakura is cut off mid screech when Naruto asks, "Am i wearing what Sasuke's wearing?"

"No but that don.." Sakura starts but is stopped again, "Does he carry a sword? No, thats what i thought forehead, so why don't you shut up you pink-haired howler monkey and go sit next to your precious Sasuke and be a good lap dog." Turning around Naruto goes to pick up his sword from the tree thinking he has shut Sakura up for now.

Sakura is fuming now and she cocks her arm back and throws it forward expecting Naruto to take it like every time before, but what happens next shocks both Sakura and Sasuke. As the punch moves forward at the back of Naruto's head, Naruto spins while tilting his head to the left letting punch sail wide past his head. Now he is well within her none existent guard facing her, Naruto puts his right hand in between her collarbones. While stepping to his left he places his right leg behind both of Sakura's. Suddenly he snaps his leg backwards whipping her legs out from under her while pushing with his hand forward, he slams her into the ground forcing the air out of her lungs. Kneeing next to the gasping Sakura Naruto whispers, "Look lap dog I'm not the same Naruto the you knew this is the real me, so don't push me you won't like what will happen next the is your first, last, and only warning. Now nod if you understand."

Sakura nods silently as Naruto stands and picks up his sword from the ground. Naruto turns back toward Sakura and walks past her prone form and makes his way to the posts on the far end of the clearing. While he walks he thinks to himself, _'Damn that felt great i should've done this along time ago'_, as he finishes his musing Kakashi finally arrives three hours late just like Naruto predicted. Kakashi seeing a prone Sakura and a grinning, black and red clad Naruto, he eye-smiles and snorts, "So you've finally dropped the idiot mask huh Foxy?"

Naruto turns toward his sensei and pouts as he says, "Dammit the next time i see that cat ANBU and Tenten i'm gonna kill them both."

"Don't worry about it Naruto, and nice new clothes and sword they suit you." Kakshi says lifting up the 16 year old blonde's spirits.

Both Sakura and Sasuke are both staring in shock at the interaction between their sensei and team mate while having similar thoughts, _'What the hell is going on its almost as if Kakashi-Sensei was expecting this'_. Their thought are broken when they hear Naruto speak.

"Hey sensei do you know anyone who can teach me how to use my new sword?" Naruto asks.

Kakashi still eye-smiling answers, "Yeah i know a few I'll talk to them after we finish for the day?"

Naruto smiles and says, "Thanks sensei?"

Seeing as how their conversation is over, Kakashi addresses his whole team saying, "Well Lets go get a mission for today." both Kakashi and Naruto turn from the other two and start heading for the Hokage tower to collect a mission scroll leaving two bewildered genin behind.

* * *

Team 7 enters the Hokage tower and makes their why to the mission assignment office, entering the office they see the Hokage, Iruka, and a few others they bow low as Kakashi speaks, "Team 7 reporting for a mission."

Sarutobi says, "Well we have cleaning out the inuzka kennel, picking potatoesfor a local fra..."

"Hokage-sama permission to speak freely?" asks Naruto cutting Sarutobi off. The old kage Smiles and says, "Permission granted." expecting a full on outburst.

"With all due respect old man i think we are ready for a C-Rank mission." Naruto says calmly and flatly.

Sarutobi crosses his hand in front of his in and asks, "And what makes you say that Naruto?"

"Well we've completed the required amount of D-Ranks i and really don't wanna do crappy ass chores, we were trained to kill not pick up someones shopping, weed gardens, or shovel dog shit. I don't care if a low escort mission just some else the these chores." Naruto lists off his answers impressing Sarutobi and Kakashi, but Sakura had to ruin the moment, "HEY BAKA SHOW THE HOKAGE SOME RESPECT!" The howler monkey screeches while getting ready to try to hit Naruto again but is stop cold by Naruto's glare. the Naruto with the subtly of a jackhammer says, "You throw that punch sakura and i will hit you and it will hurt." She lowers her arm starting to be afraid of this new Naruto, While Sarutobi's eye widen before saying, "So Foxy you actually drop the mask huh?"

Naruto sweat drops and asks, "Wheres Kitty-chan, because when i get hold of her and Tenten I'm getting them back, and are we getting that C-Rank?" Know full well that Cat was in the room.

Sarutobi chuckles and says, "well lets see... Ah here we go it's a low escort mission to the land of waves." he then tosses the scroll to Kakashi and finishes, "You leave tomorrow at 7:00am and kakashi don't be late.

* * *

**And cut thats it for chapter 3. Review tell me what you think and be honest but constructive.**

**dead-soulreaper out**


	4. Fan-girls, Physcos, and Swordplay

**AN: Fuck yeah 550+ view already (i don't Know if thats good or not but i don't care i'm happy). and this will bash the living hell out of Sakura and her fangirl kind as well as Sasuke. Aslo new hint on my OC's sword it has black cloth with a red ray skin underlay for the handle. so pm me with guess just like from my AN in chapt. 1 **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto if i did i wouldn't be here and i would own a warehouse full of muscle cars by now.**

* * *

The Path to Peace

Chapter 3:Useless fan-girls, Physcos, and swordplay

After catching their mission scroll team 7 Kakashi says, " Ok team you have the rest off the day so go do want you want just be sure your on time in the morning and pack for a month long mission."

"So that means get there at 10 instead because lord knows you won't be there at 7?" Naruto snorts while turning away from the group and walking out the door leaving the mission office with his two team mates in toe. Kakashi waits for his team to leave before turning back to Sarutobi and says "Hokage-sama i need to talk to Cat."

Sarutobi's curiosity piqued he asks, "And what would that be about Kakashi?"

"Naruto asked if I knew anyone who could teach him how to use his new sword and I said I Knew a few who could help, so I was thinking either Cat or Hayata seeing as hey are the best in the village." Kakashi answers with his nose in his ever present orange book.

With a sigh and he wave of his hand Sarutobi says, "I don't see why not."

At this moment an ANBU with long purple hair and a single katana strapped to her back steps out of the shadows. Stepping in next to Kakashi as he turns toward her and says, "I know you heard what this is about. So what do you say huh Yugao?"

"well I can't teach him the ANBU style but the basics should be ok." The now named Yugao answers but continues, "I'll have a few scrolls ready for you in the morning before you leave."

Kakashi nods accepting the help she is giving knowing it's more then he could have done. Yugao returns to the shadows and protecting the hokage while Kakashi turns leaving the mission office.

* * *

_**The next morning**_

Its 8:30am when Naruto finally gets to the main gate, arriving he see the ever brooding Sasuke leaning against the main gate. Naruto doesn't even acknowledge the Uchiha as he walks to the opposite side of the gate. Removing his sword from his back he sits and leans back against the wall and rests his sword in his lap. Closing his eyes he thinks, _'Man why does my team have to suck so bad? Sasukes a good fighter but he's an arrogant asshole, but at least he's not useless like Sakura. She's smart and all but she know next to NOTHING but the three academy jutsu and the tree walking exercise that Kakashi taught us_ **(Kakashi has actually taken teaching seriously he's still lazy but doesn't want his students to die)**_. Plus i don't think she even read the scrolls that sensei gave us on Jutsu we should_ _learn. I mean come on I know Shadow clones, a few wind jutsu, I train as much as i can, and I'm picking up Kenjutsu as well' _Naruto sighs finishes he thoughts. Shaking the depressing thoughts out of his he relaxes and falls into the lotus position hoping that he doesn't get a repeat of Sakura's howler monkey imitation.

Almost an hour later Sakura skips up to the gate and see both Sasuke and Naruto, getting closer shes Naruto sitting with his eyes closed and thinks she can get revenge for yesterday. Slowing down she starts getting close when Sasuke speaks for the first time, "Sakura that's not a good idea, he's not alseep."

Sakura shrugs and in a rare whispers she says, "He has to be he's was dead-last"

She finishes speaking and once again raises her right fist, sitting there Naruto knows whats going on and smiles inwardly as he gets to put the fan-girl in her place again, so he sits there quietly and waits. While swinging her fist down Naruto explodes into action, leaning back while grabbing his sword in his left hand he dodges the sloppy haymaker. Pushing off with his right hand kicks Sakura's legs out from under her, Naruto using his momentum stands and throws a quick jab into Sakura's stomach as the she falls forcing he to hit the ground harder.

Naruto dusts himself off and says, "Sakura i told you yesterday that if you tried to hit me again i would i hit you and guess what, I did you need to learn that I'm not your punching bag."

Naruto turns to Sasuke and sees him Shrugs and say, "I tried to warn her it's her fault."

Naruto snorts and says, "I know i heard you."

This was the moment the Kakashi chose to arrive with the client and see Sakura on the ground catching her breath, Naruto stand over he, and Sasuke still brooding. Kakashi shakes his head and helps Sakura stand then ask, "Did you learn you lesson now?"

Sakura only nods her head while walks past and stand next to Sasuke as far away from Naruto as possible. Kakashi turns to address his team and states, "This is our client his names is Tazuna we are to escort him to the wave and protect him while he finishes the bridge he is building, it's three days to the wave country team lets move out." Getting nods from team 7 they start to walk through the gates when Kakashi tosses a scroll to Naruto and adds, "Oh, Naruto here a scroll from a friend in ANBU on basic exercises and sword maintenance. They couldn't give you there style because they use the ANBU style but it should do for now."

"Thanks sensei, i understand it'll do for now." Naruto says catching the scroll and quickly opens it and starts reading.

Sakura a little pissed that Naruto is getting something else to study asks, "How come Naruto get scrolls to help him learn and we don't?"

Kakashi sighs and says, "He asked for help Sakura, neither you or Sasuke did."

"BUT..." She starts to scream but Naruto cuts her off, "Sakura we are on a mission shut the fuck up and try and act like a ninja not a useless fan-girl, besides did you or Sasuke go out and buy a sword?"

Sakura shakes her head and Naruto adds, "Thats what I thought so go stare at Sasuke."

Naruto turns back to his scroll and continues to read while Kakashi shake his and takes his little orange book out and begins to read.

* * *

A few hours later Naruto finishes his scroll and places it in a pocket, then unstraps his sword from his back and ties it to his waist after reading that it being there is the best place for quick draws and easy carry. Finishing up he looks up to see Kakashi leading the group then Tazuna and Sakura just in front of him, shifting his sight he sees Sasuke on his right. Looking forward he sees a puddles on the side of the road and thinks, '_Wait, it's summer and it hasn't rained in days are they really that dumb'_. Finishing his thought he sees Kakashi look down and have similar thoughts then look back, Naruto nods letting his sensei know the he saw it as well. Naruto grips the sheath just below the hilt like the scroll explained with his left hand and prepares.

Just the as reach the puddle the would be assassins strike, they erupt from the puddle and wrap Kakashi in their shuriken chain. Feeling it snag and tighten, the assassins give a shape yank and it rips through leaving what looks like a shower of blood and guts. Naruto and Sasuke both look over to each other quickly and nod then rush into action. Exploding past Sakura and tazuna, speeding forward Naruto draws his katana and lashes out at the ninja on the left. The ninja side steps the slash and dashes past heading straight for the bridge builder and Sakura, but as the chain speeds past Naruto sword slices through it. Naruto turns to give chase and sees Sasuke doing the same only to watch as Kakashi suddenly materializes in front of Sakura and clothesline both ninja stopping them cold.

Kakashi turns to his two male students and says, "Nice job you two you reacted well, and Naruto your a natural with that sword but you're just getting started so you'll need to stick with it."

Naruto and Sasuke both nod and smile at their respective praise. then Kakashi turns back to Tazuna and says, "Now Tazuna would you like to tell me why the hell there are missing nin after you head?"

* * *

**damn this whole chapter was a pain to write but i hope it came out ok review and tell me what yall think.**

**peace out **


	5. Two Uzumakis in a Tea Shop

**AN: Thanks Shinigami no me gtorirsu and guest for the reviews and support its means a lot. This is where the time will start to seriously shift from cannon. and i will be introducing my OC in this chapt, and like i said in a previous AN this will be semi oc centric.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

The Path to Peace

Chapter 4: Two Uzumakis in a Tea Shop

Tazuna having finished his telling of the situation in the Wave looks apprehensively at team 7. Kakashi has a look of thought, Sakura looks like she's scared shitless, Naruto's face is showing his unbreakable will, while Sasuke looks like he couldn't care. Kakashi is the first to speak, "Well this is diffidently and high B-rank or low A-rank and the next ninja they send will probably be a Jonin like me but I'll leave it up to you guys what do you think?"

Naruto with no hesitation answers, "We will continue the mission!"

Sakura still scared says, "But Naruto this is way..." she starts but Naruto cuts her off and asks, " Why did you become a ninja Sakura, was it to protect our village, was it to bring honor to your family, was it to help people?"

Sakura losing her fear and getting pissed at Naruto calling her out answers, "You know the answe."

Naruto just scoffs stopping her short and retorts, " the answers are, no yo didnt become a ninja to protect our villages, no you didn't do it for you family because they are civilians, no you didn't do it to help people, all you did it for was so you could be close Sasuke. You don't train, you don't want to be strong, all you want is try and look the best thinking that Sasuke will fall you and that's it."

"Fine the why did you become a ninja then Baka?" Sakura asks trying to call Naruto out.

Naruto chuckles, "I did it for the village, my family, and to help why else would i?"

Sakura laughs, " HA you dont have family you're just an orphan with no family and no one who cares."

Everyone expects Naruto erupt and and strangle Sakura, but are surpised at what he says next, "And your supposed to be the smart one Sakura, didn't you pay attention in history class?"

Sasuke gasps immediately picks up on where Naurto's going and says, "The Uzumaki clan, damn dobe not bad."

"So what they're no where near as good as Sasuke's clan." Sakura says trying to save face. Then Sasuke's face grows dark as he continues, "Sakura my clan was slaughtered by one man, it took the rock and lighting's combined armies to destroy the whirlpool village."

Now she getting desperate, "so that just means they were weak."

This time it's Kakashi who scoffs and speaks, "Sakura the Whirlpool village is the single reason why the leaf won the third shinobi war." Seeing her confusion he continues, "during the three day siege nearly 500 Uzumaki clansmen and 5000 whirlpool ninja along with the civilians slaughtered half of Iwa and Kumo's forces before the gates fell, because of them the Leaf was given time to prepare and counter attack. If an army that size tried to take our home now it would be a blood bath and we would lose."

Sakura was in shock then breams thinking she cornered Naruto, "If they all died in battle the how is Naruto an Uzumaki?"

Naurto snorts and retorts, "Sakura what are we on right now?"

"A mission why?" she answers not seeing where he's going.

Naruto then asks, "And if the Leaf were to be attacked and leveled does that mean we would just stop living?"

Sakura by this time knows shes been beat so she asks, "so how big was the army?"

Before anyone else can answer Tazuna speaks for the first time,"Roughly 20,000 ninja and 5000 mercenaries, we cold hear the battle from the wave country." Then he asks, "So are you guys gonna help me or not?" at this everyone sweatdrops forgetting the previous conversation.

Kakashi being the first to recover answers, "We will continue the mission Tazuna but when the wave is back on it's feet you'll have to pay the amount for an A-rank agreed." Tazuna agrees without question and then they turn back toward the Wave leaving the now bound demon brothers for ANBU to pick up.

As they walk way Sasuke turns to Naruto and asks, "So if you found out who your family was who were you parents?"

Naruto Looks over and says, "After i became a genin in my free time i stayed in the records office and there were only two Uzumakis to ever live in the Leaf. First there was Mito Uzumaki and she was the wife of the first hokage so she out." Naruto's scowl softens a bit but Kakashi is the one that continues, "Then there was Kushina, she arrived in the leaf not long after the destruction of the wave and yes Naruto she is your mother."

Both Sasuke and Kakashi miss the single tear the slides down Naruto's face as he asks, "So you knew my mom?" Kakashi only nods then Naruto continues, "Can you tell me what she was like?"

"Well here's what i know." Kakashi starts tell Naruto almost everything he knows about Kushina see aleast he should know who and what kind of person his mother was but not giving the smallest hint on who Naruto's father might be knowing that's a conversation for Naruto and the hokage to have.

Unknown to team 7 and Tazuna, a wandering swordsman who is roughly the same distance from the wave just a little north of them, just had the worst sneezing attack of his life.

* * *

**_Time skip no jutsu_**

Two days later, its noon and all the males in the group are all seriously considering trying to ditch the complaining pinkette when they see a tea shop next to a fork in the road and Kakashi says, "Ok team we will rest hear for two hours then continues onto the wave,"

As they approach the shop the distinctive sound of metal on a sharping stone could be heard. Naruto is the first to notice a man sitting outside the tea shop, he looks around Naruto age maybe a little older. He's wearing a black hooded haori with crimson lining, getting closer he sees the mans black ANBU style pants. In his lap is a Black Katana and a good sized sharping block that's being used. Moving up the mans face Naruto flinches noticing the large crescent shaped scar that starts over his right eyebrow and ends at the center of his jaw line. Both mens eyes meet as Naruto walks past into the shop and they both think the same thing _'Something is familiar about him'_.

After a while Naruto has finished his tea and is trying to relax listening to Kakashi and Tazuna talk and Sasuke shoot down Sakura again when Kakashi turns from his now ended conversation and says, "Hey Naruto why don't you go ask that wanderer for tips."

Naruto shrugs thinking anything is better then listen to Sakura whine. Heading out side he sees the swordsman seal his sharping block into a scroll and sheath his now sharpened sword, Getting close he says, "Hey Wanderer can i talk to you for a minute."

The Swordsman turns and answers, "Sure but aren't you supposed to give you name first?"

Naruto chuckles and says,"My bad, my names Naruto." he finishes by presenting his hand.

"Names Ryusui." the now named Ryusui say in return and shakes Naruto's hand, neither are prepared for what happens next.

As their hand connect a burning pain shoots up Naruto's arm making him jerk back and shout as well shocking the hell out Ryusui. Kakashi and the other rush out of the shop upon hearing Naruto yell, When they arrive out side the both Naruto and Ryusui looking down at their right hands that's when Kakashi notices the eccentric tattoo on the wanderer's hand and wrist.

Ryusui coming out if his shock when he looks at Naruto Right hand and gasps out, "Hey what did you say your name was?"

Naruto feeling the pain subside as back marking spread across his hand says, "It's Naruto Uzumaki, why's that important?"

Ryusui just laughs and says, "It's important because my FULL name is Ryusui Uzumaki, we're family." At this Kakashi at this revelation can think of only one thing to say and he does, "Well I'll be damned."

* * *

**AN: This chapter was a lot easier to write. Tell me what you think about Naruto and Ryusui meeting and my piece of back story on the uzumaki clan  
**

**-dead-soulreaper out**


	6. Meat Cleavers and Tooth Picks

**FUCK YEAH over 1200 views! and thank you to all those who favorite, follow, and review. As a treat this chapter will be almost double if not longer. i may write this out but its you guys who click, read and that is whats fueling me, so from me to you, THANK YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yup i don't own Naruto**

* * *

The Path to Peace

Chapter 5: Meat cleavers and Tooth picks

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise along with his team's and Tazuna's, not even hearing Kakashi's remark, they're all pulled from their shock when Ryusui asks, "So cousin what did you want to ask me?"

"I was about to ask for tips to help me learn how use my katana." Naruto answers then sees Ryusui's perplexed look and asks,"What wrong did I says something wrong?"

Ryusui shakes his head and answers, "No Naruto it's just that all Uzumakis are taught how to use a sword at seven years old, why didn't your parents teach you?"

Naruto sighs and his eyes grow dark and answers, "They died during the kyuubi attack on the day I was born." Naruto feels Kakashi grip his shoulder in comfort and Ryusui does the same on the other and say, "Then I'll teach you the standard Uzumaki style, but I can't teach you my second."

Naruto cocks his head to the side and asks, "Why not they're both family styles right?"

Ryusui goes to answer but Kakashi beats him to it, "It's because only the head assassin can know it and can only teach it to his successor." seeing Naruto's still confused look continues, "It's similar to our ANBU commander and his sword style, only the commander and the next in line may know the style under penalty of death."

Ryusui is now confused and says, "You are correct Kakashi Hatake but how did you know this?" he finishes and places his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Kakashi raises his hand and says, "I know of the technique and I knew your master but more importantly, I know that sword. I was in ANBU and I worked with him from time to time durning the war."

Ryusui settling down and changing the subject he asks, "So whats your mission, where are you and your team headed, and can I be any help?" still looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi sinks in to a thinking pose then states, "In order, we are on an escort detail guarding Tazuna here, we are heading to the Wave country to help him finish his bridge, and yes we could use your help."

Ryusui is taken back and asks, "This is gotta be a C-rank mission why do you need my help?"

Naruto steps in and answers before Kakashi can, "This mission went up to A-rank when we were attacked by two missing nins and found out that our client lied to us."

Ryusui nods in uderstanding and asks, "So who were missing nin and can i assume they're dead?" his thoughts are _'Please don't let it be Zabuza, haku, or those idiot brothers'_.

This time Kakashi answers, "They were the Demon brothers Gozu and Mizu, but they are alive they're probably in the ANBU prison back at the Leaf."

Every one notices Ryusui's face go from depressed to relief to absolutely pissed, then he asks, "Who were they working for?" turning he stares at Tazuna

"Gato" Tazuna says.

Ryusui sighs heavily trying to calm down and says, "I'm going with you and I'm going kick the shit out of that idiot."

Kakashi nods then catches on to what Ryusui said and asks, "Wait, do you know who's working with Gato?"

"Yeah I know who he is and I told him if he needed money all he had to was ask, but NOOOOOO the dumb fuck just had to go and start working for a scumbag." Ryusui answers calming down.

Then Kakashi asks, "Can I know who it is and how are your connected?"

"It's gonna be Zabuza Momochi and I saved him, his apprentice, and the idiot twins a while ago from Mist hunter nins so they owe me." Ryusui answers.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke all pale at the name then Sakura looks to Kakashi and asks, "Who's Zabuza Momochi and why would hunter nins be after after him?"

Everyone except Tazuna looks at Sakura and all but Ryusui shake their heads while Ryusui asks, "Do you not know whats going on in the water country?"Sakura just shakes her head so he continues, "The Mizukage order all bloodline users to be pruged from the water country so Zabuza and the other seven swordsmen along with the Demon Brother tried to assassinated him. Zabuza, Gozu, and Mizu were the only ones to escape, the rest died trying to save their country, those three are the only missing nin that the other for great nations don't actively hunt because of that reason."

Sakura a little less confused asks, "purged as in banished?"

Ryusui shakes his head and says, "No, executed in cold blood."

Kakashi nods confirming what the Uzumaki just said then says, "The Hokage has actually thought of trying to recruit Zabuza once or twice, but we could never find him."

Ryusui raises any eyebrow and says, "That's good to now we'll have to tell him bout that I'm sure he'd be interested."

Kakashi looks toward the sun and judges how much day light's left then says, "If we want to get to the Wave before night fall we had better leave now."

The members of team 7 all nod as well as Tazuna, Ryusui looks to the sun like Kakashi did a few moments ago and returns, "Your right Hatake, and I've got an idiot's ass to kick." all said with a sadistic grin slipping onto his face while falling in line next to Naruto.

Naruto sees Ryusui fall in next to him and asks, "If your able to beat an A-rank missing nin just how strong are you?"

Ryusui chuckles and says, "In a kenjutsu deul, I'd slaughter him, but in an all out fight with ninjutsu I'd lose even though I have an elemental advantage on him. All I was ever taught was how to channel one of my elements, I actually don't know any jutsu but one."

Kakashi having been listening in on the conversation says, "So your telling me Himura only ever taught you one jutsu along with kenjutsu?"

"No he taught me Taijutsu as well and I'll teach you that to Naruto it's the clan style." This earns a nod and he continues, "All Uzumaki are taught taijutsu then kenjutsu, fuinjutsu third, and finally nin or genjtsu depending on preference, Master only just finished teaching me Kenjutsu when he was killed." Ryusui says, his face darkening at the end.

Kakashi nod the asks, "So what jutsu do you know it's going to have to be one of the academy three right?"

Seeing Ryusui's confused expression Naruto says, "The replacement, transformation, and clone jutsu."

Ryusui laughs and answers Kakashi's question, "Neither I was actually trying to reverse engineer your _Raikiri _when I came up with what I call _Lightning Dragon Fist_I can show you if you want?"

Kakashi raises an eyebrow then says, "It'll have to wait till after we meet with Zabuza, though I'm guessing its an assassination technique."

Ryusui bursts into laughter, then says, "If you call vaporizing a man's torso and making something akin to a thunder clap an assassination technique then yeah."

Naruto can't help but asks, "If that's the jutsu you know then how you can lose?" all the while having a wet day dream at what he could do with a jutsu that destructive.

Before Ryusui can answers kakshi takes the words out of his moth, "Tunnel vision."

"What?" Naruto asks not yet seeing the problem, so Kakashi answers, "When I was creating the _Chidori _and later the _Raikiri_ there was the issue that when you use either that you would become so focused on one target trying to get it to hit that you become vulnerable to a counter attack, it almost got me killed once."

Naruto now seeing the problem says, "Yeah that would be a problem if you were facing more then one enemy, but if your one on one it shouldn't be a problem."

Kakashi then asks, "Naruto whats you most used jutsu?"

"That would be the shadow clon..." now Naruto catches on and continues, "That's why huh?"

Kakashi nods and Ryusui says, "Thats why i use it as an absolute last resort, i mean sure if it hits it's a one hit kill but i have to be 100% sure it will hit or like Kakashi said it could get me killed,... though it is good for grabbing someone's attention quickly."

Kakashi eye-smiles and thinks _'They're both a lot alike but Ryusui's a close combat assassination ____specialist_ with the potential to be a front line juggernaut, where as Naruto with more training could also be a juggernaut in anything he wanted'. His next thoughts are how in the hell can he get Ryusui on his team, as he muses on his thoughts his team plus Tazuna and Ryusui continue toward the Wave.

* * *

_**Time skip no jutsu**_

A few hours later as they exit the boat that Tazuna had hired before hand to ferry the to the shore of the land of Waves, Kakashi turns to Ryusui and asks, "So when do you think Zabuza will attack and whats your plan for dealing with him?"

Ryusui stops and think before answering, "He'll attack before we enter town, I know Zabuza and he might be the 'Demon of the bloody mist' but the one thing he hates is collateral damage and civilians getting the way so between here and the village." Kakashi nods and Ryusui continues, "If he notices me he wont attack he'll approach me later but I want to get this done now because I know how I want to deal with Gato and his thugs, so having Zabuza and Haku being able get close is good."

Kakashi can't help but be impressed with the Uzumaki's train of thought and thinks _'If he does come back to the Leaf he'll Make one hell of an ANBU operative'_. Coming out of his musing Ryusui finishes his battle plan and states, "I'm going to flank the group like I'm stalking you that why if Zabuza and Haku notice me, which they wont, they'll think I'm with them and when Zabuza strikes thats when I'll move but you guys have got to act normal. If they suspect anything they will pull back, Zabuza will I.D. you instantly just like I did and he'll think he can at least take you on heads up and Haku will go for the Bridge builder, but if they think you have back up they wont move and let you go and wait for a better chance."

Kakashi not seeing any fault on Ryusui's end only has one question, "When am I going to know if Zabuza gonna move and when?"

Ryusui chuckles and says, "Just look for the white rabbit then duck."

Kakashi nods and watches Ryusui vanish into the brush and thinks _'Yup diffidently ANBU material'_. He turns to his team and tells the the plain while leaving Tazuna and Sakura out of the loop.

* * *

An hour later and team 7 and Tazuna were roughly three-quarters of the way there and Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke where all starting wonder whether or not Zabuza was going to strike or not when Naruto hears a twig snap and on reflex launches a kunai at the sound only to see a little white rabbit streak away. It only took an moment for it to click in Kakashi's head as he thought, _'Wait that was a white rabbit but it's July it should be... Oh shit'_. "Everyone get down NOW!" Kakashi screams out at the last possible second.

Naruto Tackles Tazuna as Sasuke does the same with Sakura and Kakashi hits the dirt, they hear the swoosh as a massive blade passes over them. Then with a heavy thud the blade imbeds itself in the tree directly above them, look up in time Kakashi sees Zabuza standing on the flat of the infamous executioners blade and say, "Zabuza Momochi 'Demon of the Bloddy Mist'"

Zabuza returns, "Kakashi Hatake 'The Copy-cat nin'"

Zabuza was about to say that he needed to kill the bridge builder when he hears the immense cackle a lot of lightning chakra and an oh so familiar voice from his right scream out, "_LIGHTNING DRAGON__ FIST!_" Zabuza can only say one thing as he leaps up to dodge the damage that the attack can bring, "OH SHIT!"

All parties watch as a three foot section of the tree instantly becomes ash and then are almost in the same second they are all nearly deafened by what was accurately described as a clap of thunder. Everyone but Zabuza is in shock at the destructive power of the jutsu and had different thought on the matter. Kakashi's were that he really wanted Ryusui on his team, Naruto's were along the same lines. Sakura didn't know what to think ,she had just seen someone snap a tree in half like she would a twig and it scared the hell out of her. Sasuke's were much darker, _'I deserve that power, it should be mine, I'll just force him to teach me later' _finishing his thought he smirks arrogantly and he will bide his time. They are all brought from their separate muses when they hear Ryusui Shout, "ZABUZA MOMOCHI TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WORKING FOR GATO!" Yeah he was pissed.

They all look back to what use to be a full tree and see Ryusui standing on the burnt tree trunk with Zabuza's blade resting on his shoulder like it weighted nothing and his right arm sightly smoking. Zabuza lands on a branch level with where Ryusui standing and asks, "What the hell Ryu were you trying to kill me?"

"Zabuza if i wanted to kill you wouldn't have known till it was to late and you know this, so answer the damn question?" Ryusui says then yells out, "AND HAKU GET OUT HERE, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

Team 7 watches from the side lines along with Tazuna as what looks to be a mist hunter nin appear to Ryusui's left side, the nin moves to remove it's mask when Ryusui says, "Leave it on for now Haku and don't worry you're getting a chewing out next." Turning back to Zabuza he levels the gaint blade and says, "Now Zabuza give me one reason why i don't kick your ass from here to Kumo and back?"

Zabuza scoffs and says, "What did you expect us to do when we got word that a red haired swordsmen with a black nodachi was attacked by Iwa ANBU hunter squad and vanish we thought you were dead asshole, it's not my fault you didn't send word like always, so don't blame me."

Ryusui's glare softens as he turns to his left to see Haku nod confirming Zabuza's words, lowering Zabuza's sword he sighs, "I guess you're right Zabuza, I should've sent word like always that's my fault, but didn't I tell you to go to the ruins of the whirlpool village if I never came back?"

They all watch as Zabuza and Haku face plam, then hear the missing nin say, "Shit I forgot." Then a thought comes to him and he voices it, "Hey what are you doing with Leaf nins anyway?"

"Well two reason actually, one that should interest you and the other is family business, and here take you big ass meat clever back it's fucking heavy." Ryusui answers while leaning back and hefting the kubokiri over is head, he hauls it forward throwing it at the base of the tree.

As it land laughs and Zabuza says, "I'll take my meat clever over that you tooth pick you carry."

Ryusui just shakes his head and retorts, "Yeah that's why you can't beat me in a straight up duel No-brows"

Zabuza just grows while Ryusui laughs, then Zabuza stops and asks, "Wait you said that there was something that would interest me?"

Ryusui's laughter stops and he gets serious as he answers, "Yeah do you remember when we got word that some Leaf nins were asking about you on a few different occasions?"

Zabuza nods has he jumps down to pick up his sword so Ryusui goes to continue but Kakashi speaks for the first time, "We were looking for you because the Hokage wanted extend an invitation to join the Hidden Leaf."

Zabuza stops what he's doing and turns to Kakashi with surprise evident in his eyes he asks, "You have got to be joking, why would he do that?"

Kakashi sighs and answers, "When we heard why you and rest of the seven swordsman tried to kill the Mizukage, the Leaf along with Kumo and Suna agreed to just leave you alone and let you be, but after awhile our Hokage said it didn't feel right leaving you out to dry so the first time we sent a jonin squad, then we sent an ANBU squad a second time but both couldn't find you."

Haku in a muffled voice filled with hope speaks, "Is the invite still vaild?"

Kakashi eye smiles and nods.

Zabuza sighs and picks up his blade then says, "Well Haku looks like we are headed to the hidden leaf." Haku nods then he turn to Ryusui and Kakashi and he continues, "So how are we going to handle Gato and his thugs?"

Ryusui nods and says, "Well here's what I had in mind..."

* * *

**Well thats Chapter 5 tell me what you think, and keep the reviews, favs, and follows coming its cool to know you guys are actually reading what i write.  
**

**dead- soulreaper out**


End file.
